


les amis de la vie

by jedormis (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: la folie de la vie verse [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Tim Drake has Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: On the bedside table, his phone buzzes, clattering against the wood loudly. Tim rolls over onto his stomach, reaching out for it and blissfully popping something in his back. When he sees it’s Kon, he quickly answers it, wondering why his friend is calling so early in the morning. Well, normal people’s mornings. And if it’s early for him in Gotham, it’s gotta be even worse out in little ole Smallville, Kansas.“Kon? You okay?”“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” Kon yawns, and Tim can hear his jaw crack, and the soft ‘hmm’ noise he makes afterwards. “S’just, Bart woke me up? He said he heard from Wally who heard from Barry that something’s going on. So I wanted to make sureyouwere okay. Don’t need any backup, do you?”





	les amis de la vie

**Author's Note:**

> **In case anyone wants to read this and not the rest of the series:** all you need to know going in is that portals are opening up in Gotham and Bludhaven and have spit out alternate universe versions of Dick, Jason, and Cass. **For those of you who have read the main fic,** this is set after chapter nine (so, after Tim and Bruce hug)
> 
> As of the time of this posting, 6 people have asked for a Kon cameo, and 8 have asked for TimKon. Also, an anonymous person asked for more Tim! So here ya go pals, here's some more content lmao
> 
> (also hopefully the names of these fics aren't getting annoying??)

###  Wayne Manor, June 20th, 6:03 AM

Tim flops down onto his bed, fingers steepled on his stomach, toes anxiously tapping air. After possibly the longest day ever (at least it ended in a hug, he consoles himself), he’s finally allowed to sleep...and of course, his body doesn’t want that.

No, instead all sorts of scenarios are running through his mind. If Dick, Jason, and Cass all have weird alternate universe selves coming, he must be next. Or rather, some version of him, probably young and brutalized, like the other three. But there are so many options there, so many different routes it could go down, and Tim has to wonder if the kid will come tonight, tomorrow, the day after? And how will he react to this kid? Dick and Cass are taking it in stride, but Jason’s peaced right on out, unwilling to see his alternate self again. Will Tim react like they have, or is there some third option? And obviously, there’s a third option, there are probably hundreds, but he should really not focus on that, should he—

On the bedside table, his phone buzzes, clattering against the wood loudly. Tim rolls over onto his stomach, reaching out for it and blissfully popping something in his back. When he sees it’s Kon, he quickly answers it, wondering why his friend is calling so early in the morning. Well, normal people’s mornings. And if it’s early for him in Gotham, it’s gotta be even worse out in little ole Smallville, Kansas.

“Kon? You okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” Kon yawns, and Tim can hear his jaw crack, and the soft ‘hmm’ noise he makes afterwards. “S’just, Bart woke me up? He said he heard from Wally who heard from Barry that something’s going on. So I wanted to make sure  _ you  _ were okay. Don’t need any backup, do you?”

Despite himself, he feels a blush start to crawl up his cheeks. Something about his friends actually caring about him enough to check up on him, especially when that friend is Kon, always gets to him. Forcing it to the back of his mind, he says, “No, no, that’s okay. We’re all good here, nothing’s going on really. Nothing to be concerned about, at least.”

What? He doesn’t know what Bruce is okay with them saying to non-family members.

Kon is quiet for a moment. “You sure? ‘Cause you know I can be there in a few minutes if you need me to.”

His face gets hotter. Huh, that’s weird, he’s gonna ignore it forever. “I...thank you, Kon. Really, I appreciate it more than I could probably ever say. But for right now, I’m sure. I’ll let you know the second I need you, though, okay?”

“Mm, yeah, you better. But I’ll take your word for it. If you’re good, I’m gonna go back to sleep, unless you wanna talk a little more?”

“No, that’s okay. Go sleep. God, what it is, four am there? Are you trying to ruin your schedule?”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk, Mr.-I-Have-A-Thousand-Dollar-Bed-And-Don’t-Ever-Use-It.”

“What a mouthful. I prefer to go by Mr.-I-Have-A-Bed, you know.”

“My mistake,” Kon laughs, and something loosens in Tim’s chest. Smiling, he rolls back over, staring up at the ceiling again. “I have one too, and it’s calling my name. Call later?”

“Yeah.” Maybe they could even FaceTime. That’d be nice.

“Alright, well, you go sleep too so I’m not up all night, ‘kay?”

Tim rolls his eyes. “Fine, Mom, I’ll get under my blankie right now.”

And the worst thing is, he actually does. He shucks his shorts quickly, pulls off his shirt, and settles himself under his soft quilt blanket. When he pulls the phone back to his ear, he hears Kon laughing again, but it’s not mocking.

“There. Goodnight, Tim.”

“Good morning, Kon.”

There’s a long, long moment where neither of them speak, and neither of them hang up. Finally Kon asks, “Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna stay on?”

Tim swallows. Keeping his voice steady, he says, “Sure, if you wanna….”

“I do.”

“Okay then, let’s stay on.”

“Okay,” Kon agrees, yawning again. Trailing off, he says, “What’d’ya wanna talk about....”

Tim laughs, “Go to sleep, dude.”

Kon’s snore is the only response he gets. And when he wakes up a few hours later, Kon’s breathing still in on the other side, he finds himself relaxing for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> [let me know if you'd like more timkon by taking this survey!](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/1/d/e/1FAIpQLScHD02cyUhl_4YRX1_0JdxLRMrso-cgOZ7I-X5LEKaiM1UwTA/viewform?usp=send_form)


End file.
